Rock-a-Doodle (Remake)
Rock-a-Doodle is a newest upcoming American animated musical comedy/fantasy film directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman, produced by Don Bluth Films, Inc. in partnership with Sony Pictures Animation, and released by Metro Goldwyn Mayer Films. A reboot of the 1991 classic of the same name. The film's animation technique combines traditional hand-drawn animation (with digital ink and paint/animation using Toon Boom and Adobe Flash) and extensive use of computer generated imagery. The soundtrack features songs by Daryl Hall and T.J. Kuenster, and includes themes from the 1991 classic by composer Robert Folk. The film will be presented in theaters, IMAX 3D, and Digital 3D. Plot the story begins with Chanticleer making His “Sun do Shine” number. however, not everyone was thrilled about Chanticleer’s daily routine, Nero, an Elderly, but Grumpy Ragdoll-breed Cat, Who was a mouser years ago, was sick and tired of Chanticleer waking him up time And time again. So, rather than leave the farm, He decided to anonymously recruit another Rooster to take Chanticleer’s place. And after the other rooster fought against Chanticleer and won, Chanticleer left, feeling that He has no place on the farm, despite the other animals pleas. When Chanticleer’s replacement crows but in a quiet volume, so that He won’t wake Nero, the sun does go up, but goes back down, after a minute. The replacement, realizing that Only Chanticleer can raise the sun, makes a run for it as the Farm Animals chase Him off. Nero, who realized what He had done, decided to go after Chanticleer to apologize, but is cut off by the Duke of Owls, Who said, "If You try to bring back that bird or if You tell everyone about Me, I can imagine what will happen the second They find out You drove away Chanticleer". Nero knowing full well that He doesn’t have much of a choice said He won't tell anyone, so long as the other animals are left alone. The Duke agreed, and Then glared at Nero and stops as the scene changes to the real world somewhere in Midwest Tennessee, 1956. a young boy named Edmond is told a bedtime story, by His father with Edmond’s elder brothers Scott and Mark listening. Then a phone call comes as Edmond’s Father and Older Brothers try to hold off a Pack of coyotes from breaking through a metal fence. When Edmond's father comes to help, the coyotes were about to get through, causing Edmond to Shout for Chanticleer. then, a rogue wind breaks a limb off a tree, which impacts Edmond, knocking Him out. Moments later, as Edmond was waking up, He sees a portal, which sucks Him inside the book, right after Edmond's father comes in the bedroom. as Edmond went down into the storybook, He becomes a kitten, as they landed on the farmland, The Duke was about to eat Edmond while in a cat's body. Fortunately, before the Duke could swallow Edmond, Patou comes to the rescue, and during the fight, Edmond sees this and tries to find something inside the barn. He sees a flashlight and turns it on, forcing the Duke away from the farm. Soon, the farm animals including a cat family (Composed of the Dad, The Mom, and four kittens from the story.) come out of the barn, since they are low on food and countermeasures against the coyotes that will return, and worse, because of the Duke’s Magic, The night will go on forever. Edmond, looks up for some stars in the sky, but because of the Duke, There were no stars at all, not even the moon. Edmond gets an idea and checks the farm buildings for a wagon, some firecrackers, a magnifying glass and some spare flashlights. As everyone else stays behind to keep the coyotes and other night creatures away, Edmond along with Patou the dog, Peepers the mouse, Minnie the Rabbit, and Snipes the Magpie ride the wagon to the train station to get on a train to the city as Patou throws firecrackers at the coyotes to clear a path, thanks to the flashlight gathering light for the magnifying glass to burn the firecracker fuse, to scare the coyotes As the gang head for the Train station. At Owl Overdell, where the owls live, the Duke gets word from a smaller owl and His Nephew that a few animals are already on Their way to the city, So, The Duke sends out Hunch (The Duke's Nephew) and some of His Owl henchmen to cut them off, since the coyotes would Be too dumb and distracted to pursue. Despite some difficulty, the heroes survive the owls' ambush and get inside a train to the city. Meanwhile, As the Duke's Father comes to the Overdell, all the while talking down to the Duke. but, when Hunch returns telling the others that Edmond’s group have been dealt with by way of poison ivy, The Duke tells His dumb-headed nephew that Poison Ivy is not toxic, and that Edmond's group is still alive, He sends out His newest owl, Taupe, along with a Hypnotized Nero to deal with the heroes, in order to keep Chanticleer from returning. Upon exiting the train, the heroes hear Chanticleer’s voice on a jukebox, meaning that Chanticleer has a singing career, as Goldie (a pheasant) grew jealous of His popularity. Later, as the others continued the search, Pinky, thanks to the Duke who tells Him to capture A cat, a dog, a bird, a mouse, and a rabbit to be put in a cage to be sent to China, tries to capture them, but They escape and hide out in a factory, where They encounter a female kitten named Teal, who wants to live a quiet life, but couldn’t leave until She finds Her parents. Edmond with some hesitation, decides to help Teal, As Nero watches on. at a rundown part of the city, Teal takes Edmond‘s group to Her home, in a bad neighborhood, where the denizens there try to survive. Patou tells the others that He’ll find Teal’s family even if it takes the rest of His life. Meanwhile, back at the farm, things were going bleak as the animals there rations whatever batteries were still fresh as the night creatures were getting closer. Hours later, Edmond’s group (excluding Patou, who was searching for Teal's family) finally locate where Chanticleer is which is the Pinky Pavilion, where Chanticleer is to perform a Heavenly musical Number, during the number, Pinky tells His henchmen to capture Edmond’s group on sight. Edmond’s group get Inside wearing sheep costumes. Inside, the gang makes a message asking Chanticleer to come back. And despite some interference, they get the message to Chanticleer, and they exit to avoid getting caught. Of course, Goldie who was told by Pinky to pretend to like Chanticleer, gets the message before Chanticleer had a chance to read it. Pinky was unhappy that the ratings were low, because of the ruckus caused in the Pinky Pavilion and that a few more of the bouncers got injured. As the others think up a new plan to get to Chanticleer's attention, Taupe attacks the group, but in the chaos, He drops His dark goggles, which has a camera feature, and light-blocking lens. However, Pinky manages to capture Edmond’s Group (along with Taupe who is out cold) as Hunch was about to attack. Goldie who witnessed it, realizes what’s going on, decides to tell Chanticleer and gives Him the message Edmond’s group made. Nero sees as well, and intends to eliminate Edmond's group another way. At the shipyard, Edmond’s group and Taupe is put in a big box, to be sent to China in less than an hour. as the barge gets closer and Nero still under the spell of the duke, try to push the box containing the captives to the ocean, unaware that Taupe is inside as well. As Nero gets the box closer to the ocean, the captives learn from Taupe (Who finally came to His senses) tells the others that once midnight strikes, the world will be forever covered in Archibald's dark magic, not even Chanticleer's crowing will make it go away. Taupe tries to get through to Nero saying "Nero! the fifth kitten Your grand-daughter never got the chance to name, It's Me!" Nero starts to hesitate, recognizing His voice, causing Him to bring His memories back and breaks free of the Spell. Nero then goes to search for something to free The captives, and since He couldn't get enough time to locate a key to open the lock, He uses a rusted pipe to smash the lock, freeing the captives and when Taupe shed tears after reuniting with His great-grandfather, Taupe returns to being a kitten. Edmond’s group continue The search, Soon, Teal gets an idea and asks where the Nearest Radio Station is. Minutes later, Pinky sees the barge arrive at the wharf, celebrating that the King will stay in the city forever. however, His joy turns to shock when He hears a broadcast of Pinky’s kidnapping of Edmond’s group and His plot of selling them to China, thanks to Edmond’s group giving videotape evidence. Pinky, knowing He’ll lose everything, furiously screams. As Edmond's group continue the search, a Limousine crosses their path, and driving it is Chanticleer with Goldie. As Edmond's group decide to return to the farm, Pinky tells the bouncers to make roadblocks to keep the King from exiting, then, after an abrupt turn, Chanticleer is knocked out. Edmond works the controls as everyone else jettison some things that aren’t nailed down at Pinky and the pursuing henchmen. In the chaos, Pinky tackles the limo, causing Peepers to fall out of the car with Teal who tried to save Her. Edmond, who saw this, gets a realization, causing one eye to be blue and the other to be yellow as He takes control of the limo to retrieve Peepers and Teal. but They come to a dead end, as Pinky and His henchmen corner the heroes. fortunately, Peepers with Teal and Her family's help, who absconded with a Helicopter, gets the heroes and head for the Farm. as Pinky goes into a tantrum, defeated as He and the henchmen are clobbered by the street cats. Edmond, who sees that the darkness is coming toward the farmland, knows They're running out of time, hurries to the farm. however, Hunch who somehow got inside the helicopter is seen holding on. Arriving at the farm, Edmond’s group notices that the farm animals are gone, with Patou thinking They’re too late. Edmond, however, says they still have time to stop the endless night spell before it becomes permanent. At the Overdell, just as Archibald was about to eat the animals, Edmond's group in the helicopter come to the rescue, holding off the owls, with searchlights and fireworks. however, Hunch infiltrates the helicopter, clumsily sabotages the helicopter, causing it to sink in the lake. In the final showdown, Nero tries to fight off the Duke, for trying to use Him to eliminate a fellow cat, as Edmond's group try to restore Chanticleer's spirit to stop Archibald's Magic. the Duke then has His henchmen restrain the group away from Chanticleer. Edmond, refusing to let the owls have their way, bites one owl's arm, and tells the others to encourage Chanticleer. Archibald then uses His magic to strangle Edmond nearly to death and tosses Taupe against a tree, knocking both of them out. Patou retrieves Edmond as Nero, who saw what Archibald did, went mad with grief, attacks Archibald as He tells the others to not let Taupe and Edmond’s sacrifice go in vain. the animals chant Chanticleer's name, angering Archibald to the point of turning into a tornado, as His own henchmen and the Duke are caught inside. Chanticleer, after a few moments, finally breaks free of His depression, and crows for the sun to rise undoing the darkness Archibald made, as a strong sunbeam hits Archibald, causing His tornado form to dissipate and send Him flying into a forest Full of poison ivy, With the Duke and His henchmen into very young owlets. the owlets run from the farm animals, The Duke says that as long as darkness thrives, They'll return as He flies away from the sunlight. along with Hunch, who chases The Duke. The Darkened sky, now disappears as the sun goes up. with Chanticleer stayin the farm, the Sun came up, and the owls never bothered them again, Edmond weakly wakes up and asks what happened. Nero who held Taupe’s unconscious body, promises that He won't let anyone or anything hurt Taupe ever again. Taupe slowly wakes up and wipes a tear from Nero's eyes, saying "It's okay". The Animals who are surprised that Taupe is still alive, cheer. Edmond, who was relieved that Taupe is alive, hears His father’s voice from inside the barn and goes inside In a bright light. Then in a Hospital in the real world, Edmond back as a human, wakes up in a hospital room with His parents and siblings watching over Him. Edmond's father tearfully hugs His son, knowing now, that He'll be alright. Edmond then asks His father if He had any dreams related to the book, His father said that He did when He was younger and They talked about it for quite some time. Hours later, as Edmond's family returned home, Edmond, who was still holding the book, thanks Chanticleer for returning home, and the magic of the book transports Edmond and His family (becoming cats.) into the book where Chanticleer sang a reprise of "Sun do Shine" as the entire gang celebrate (along with Chanticleer and Goldie’s two offsprings, and of course, Minnie and Sandy’s eight offsprings) and Taupe, (renamed Edmond at Nero's suggestion) dances with Teal. during the song, Chanticleer gives Nero a blindfold and earmuffs, as a sign of good will, which Nero accepts. In a Mid-Credits scene, at night, Archibald who is stuck in the brambles, is screaming for His son to get Him out of here. The duke and His henchmen still as owlets, are seen, but in separate bird cages, are griping in silence. After the Credits, Edmond Cat thanks the viewers for staying after the credits, and He shows a reel of 10 minutes of outtakes. Changes Additional Characters * Nero - A grumpy Ragdoll Cat, and the unwilling tertiary antagonist. * Gourd - A Maine Coon Cat, Husband of Kudzu, and Father of five. * Kudzu - A Ragdoll Cat, Gourd's Wife, Mother of Five, and Nero's grand-daughter. * Sandy - A blueish Rabbit and Minnie's under-confident Husband. * Taupe - One of the Duke‘s Owls, but is really the Missing kitten of Kudzu and Gourd, who turned into an owl by the duke. * Archibald - Father of the Duke of Owls, otherwise known as the King of Owls. And the Main Antagonist. * Teal - A female Burmese-Bombay Kitten, who wants a quiet life. Alternated scenes * Instead of the Duke of Owls having another rooster to out Chanticleer, Nero had ordered a rooster to defeat Chanticleer. * Instead of the farm animals laughing Chanticleer out of the farm, Chanticleer leaves on his own accord, despite the farm animals unsuccessfully trying to convince Him to stay. * The Grand Duke uses His Endless Night magic to make sure there wouldn’t be any light from the moon or the stars. * Edmond’s Mother doesn’t appear in the intro, but She appears in the end of the movie. * In the 1991 version, Edmond was a human boy turned into a kitten by the duke, but in this version, the magic of the storybook turns Him and any human being into animals. (In Edmond and His family’s case, cats.) * Edmond’s group head for the train station via wagon, instead of riding a toy box through the flooded town. * Instead of toad henchmen, the henchmen are vultures. Outtakes * At the beginning, instead of singing right away, Chanticleer coughs a few times. * When Peepers nags Edmond to bring the others to the city, She plucks one of Edmond’s whiskers, causing Him to yowl in pain as the director chastizes Peepers for plucking one of Edmond’s whiskers which is VERY sensitive. Cast Live Action * Animated *Daryl Hall as Chanticleer Songs The most of the songs here in the movie are sung by Daryl Hall, but some of them have altered lyrics. * "Goodnight and Goodmorning" - Title Song. * "Sun do Shine" * ”We hate the Sun” - Sung by the Duke and His henchmen. * ”Tyin Your Shoes” - Sung by Patou as the gang were inside the train’s baggage car. * "Everywhere I Look" - This song was played when Edmond's group started the search for Chanticleer. * "Private Eyes" - A Song Chanticleer sung in an Detective theme at the Pinky Pavilion as Edmond's group started the search. * "Alone Too Long" - sung by Chanticleer when He remembers the good times He had back at the farm To when He had His start in the City. * "Dreamtime" - A Song Chanticleer sings in a Heavenly theme at the Pinky Pavilion as Edmond's group tries to get a message to Chanticleer while avoiding the bouncers, causing a panic in the Pinky Pavilion. * "Kiss on My List" - When Chanticleer first makes eye contact with Goldie's eyes. * "Lifetime of Love" - When Chanticleer and Goldie enjoy the Amusement park. * "I’m Sorry" - Edmond tries to convince the hypnotized Nero, as the latter remembers the good times in the farm. * ”When the Morning Comes” - When the Sun returns to the farm. * "Sun do Shine" - This plays during the end credits which has most of the songs sung by the cast. ("Sun do Shine" By Chanticleer, "Tyin' Your Shoes" by Patou, "Private Eyes" by Minnie and Sandy, "Help Me find a way to Your Heart", "Dreamtime" by Snipes, "Everywhere I Look" by Nero and a Reprise of "Sun do Shine" by Chanticleer) * "It's a Laugh" (Instrumental) - When An Outtakes reel plays after the End Credits. Scenes * Nero looking in disdain from the barn door. * The Grand Duke, using the kitten as a hostage to keep Nero from apologizing to Chanticleer. * Edmond's group on a wagon toward the Train Station. * The Grand Duke ordering a hypnotized Nero to eliminate Edmond's group. * Edmond's group trudging in an alley. * Edmond‘s group using magnifying glasses. * Edmond’s group in a baggage train car. * Edmond's group wearing angel outfits while being chased by the bouncers wearing devil outfits. Transcript For a Transcript of Movie Idea, see Rock-a-Doodle (Reboot) Transcript Trailer Transcript Announcer - From the Mind of Veteran Animator, Don Bluth, Director of The Secret of NIMH, An American Tail, Anastasia, And the Medieval Hit, Dragon's Lair, comes a New Version of one of Don Bluth's Works, Rock-a-Doodle. Edmond, an eight-year-old enjoyed reading books. However, He'll really get into it. the second He reads one of His father's favorite books. Duke - This might come as a Shock to You. (The Duke uses His Magic breath to turn Edmond's physical body into a spirit.) Edmond - No. What happened to Me? I’m a cat! Duke - It's Your own fault for trying to call that Bird back to the farm. Announcer - Before He knew it, Edmond finds Himself in an unusual world, With a Clan of Evil Owls who brought forth a great shadow over the world, so that the sun would never shine again. Snipes - Ohhhh... I can't stand goodbyes! Announcer - Now, Edmond along with His new friends, are on an incredible adventure, to find the only one who can bring back the sun. Edmond - We're finally here! Announcer - What They're searching for is a rooster to save the day. Literally. Barker - Your attention please! Ladies and Gentlemen, Here's the King! (Chanticleer sings Private Eyes) Minnie - Is that really Him? Pinky - How did They get in there? Bouncer - I don't know how You got in, but I know How You'll get out. (A Limousine screeches in front of Edmond's group.) Taupe - I'll get that Cat, even if it's the last thing I'll do. Nero - Speak for Yourself. I must obey My master. Edmond - I've a plan, but It's desperate as it is dangerous. Pinky - What are You waiting for?! Announcer - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Don Bluth Productions presents a story that will have You "Crowing" in the aisles. Archibald and henchmen - YAAAAAHHH!.(A Chinook drops a firecracker at Archibald, which explodes, scorching a part of His face as the Farm animals cheer.) Announcer - Featuring Three brand-new songs sung by the Illustrious Daryl Hall, portraying Chanticleer the Rooster. Rock-a-Doodle. A Movie You'll enjoy Day or Night. Duke - You know, I just can't stand any Music with the words "Rock" or "Metal". Announcer - Coming soon to a Theater near you. Category:IMAX films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Don Bluth films Category:Reboot Category:Flash Animation Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Category:Daryl Hall Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer